Talk:Whamon
Whamon (Aircraft Carrier) wasn't a whamon (aircraft carrier) in splashmon's army in the anime?DalekSupreme13 09:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that was just a flying Whamon, but if it was then it was. 18:40, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought it was just an airship disguised as a Whamon. I'm rewatching to check. Lanate (talk) 18:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) KingWhamon How come we're considering KingWhamon a reskin of Whamon? Its less similar than Whamon Ultimate or Whamon Aircraft Carrier, though I guess those could be merged, too. 21:49, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :That was because of my default Whamon idea.. It could go under ultimate as well... As for themerge, I thougt it was similar to ChibiKamemon.... Lanate (talk) 22:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I guess we could, but I kinda feel that KingWhamon is more dissimilar from Whamon than ChibiKamemon was from Kamemon...eh, I guess it's canon. What I meant with Whamon Ultimate is, should it really be a separate "species"? 01:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I was kind of iffy, but they do have different cards... Lanate (talk) 03:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Whamon and Minotarumon So, I had a change of heart and, given the lack of visual difference between the two, I wouldn't mind merging the Whamon and Whamon (Ultimate) as well as the Minotarumon and Minotarumon (Adult) sections on the pages. Lanate (talk) 02:16, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm okay with doing that, but given the situation, I think we'd need to list both levels together in the infobox, instead of reffing out one of them, as the profiles clearly state that secondary levels are not just approximations as with Armor = jackall everything. 08:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was going to do that too. Something like Champion / Ultimate. Lanate (talk) 12:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Digimon World NPC Does anyone know if the Whamon NPC in Digimon World is either Champion or Ultimate? The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 03:22, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure how you'd determine that unless you defeat it in battle, though I'd hazard it's a Champion due to being from File Island. However, we're covering both levels in one profile now, so it shouldn't need to be covered in the article if it isn't made explicit in the game. 22:09, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Merged levels Should we reword the following lines to deliver the same information about levels without the now-inaccurate "this Whamon" bit? 14:15, June 3, 2014 (UTC) "Although it has been possible to confirm it as the same species as those in File Island's coastal waters, this Whamon, which lives off of Folder Continent's coast, and whose appearance is totally the same, has surpassed the previous in both offensive ability and vitality, and accomplished a digivolution to Ultimate." Tidal Wave Should this be cited to the original DRB profile? 20:39, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Talk:Minotarumon#Darkside Quake. Lanate (talk) 03:16, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Question Was there a reason the WS link was to the blue whale rather than the sperm whale? It's design bares striking resemblance to the sperm whale from the Disney film Pinocchio with even its appearance in Adventure being likely an allusion to the Monstro scene from the movie. Plus there's the White Whamon based on . Chimera-gui (talk) 04:32, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :It was mostly just that it's supposed to be the biggest one, but yeah, yours works too. 14:34, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay that makes sense, thank you. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:33, October 14, 2016 (UTC) World 3 "Whamon (Ultimate) can be found in Seabed via Amaterasu City and Amaterasu City by fishing." - how exactly do we know this is the case? the Whamon card is a Champion card and I'm pretty sure you can't see what level the mons you're fighting are. how do we know that the "Whamon in Amaterasu" are "Ultimate" and not Champion like the other Whamons?Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:19, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Attacks I'm gonna put this here. This tends to be what I do when I'm going through attacks for history wise, I just fucked up on MegaSeadramon. For some of the attacks, both forms have had them but both haven't had them dubbed. If you want to have the dub name listed for both in each instance you can, right now I've left the undubbed versions undubbed. Ultimate Whamon (Ultimate) has Jet Arrow/ジェットアロー on Bo-1205, Bo-736 and St-92 as the Japanese matches what is stated for "Jet Arrow". These card doesn't appear to have been released in English. https://wikimon.net/Bo-1205 https://wikimon.net/Bo-736 https://wikimon.net/St-92 (this is what I meant by "according to Wikimon", it has pictures of the cards on the card pages, I should've been more clear than just editing it the way I did). https://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_World_Championship/Digipedia#Whamon Digimon World Championship tags Jet Arrow as Blasting Spout. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps/437339-digimon-world-2/faqs/11283 Digimon World 2 has Tidal Wave. https://dmowiki.com/Whamon Digimon Masters seems to have "Jet Arrow" and whatever the hell "Giganto Press" (edit: Giant Press from Card Battle - however, these Wikias dont agree on what moves he has, so...) is if we can trust this DMO Wiki. https://dmo.wikia.com/wiki/Whamon this wiki however... doesn't agree with the first DMO and instead states it has Tidal Wave and Jet Arrow. Videos I find show attacks but don't name them. Uh, I guess we'll have to ignore Masters unless someone can find out this info. I don't play PC games. Cyber Sleuth, Hacker's Memory and Links are Tidal Wave. The Japanese for Hacker's Memory is here, http://digidb.io/digimon-search/?request=145 which also covers CS, as its copy pasted. Links also copies the CS field guide including attack names... but I can't verify for Whamon right now because I'm getting this link for some reason? http://growlmon.net/cgi-sys/suspendedpage.cgi suspended? wot? if you require this, I can check again later and see if this "suspension" isn't there. Or perhaps it's only for me and you can get on there. I've been through this site before though and checked every Digimon form CS to see if their attacks were the same and they were. His move is Tidal Wave. https://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_World_Data_Squad/Digimon_Encyclopedia#Whamon World Data has Great Chomp, Jet Arrow, Sweet Chomp, Tidal Wave. The "lit", I've taken from Wikimon if you want to check it/remove it (one of them was already there, but as the dub name. it was never dubbed that) Champion Whamon (Champion) in English has card Bo-58 with Tidal Wave and Blasting Spout. The Japanese has them as Tidal Wave and Jet Arrow https://wikimon.net/Bo-58 Tidal Wave has the same damage but the other attack is a different attack amount - it's the same card though (58), so it should probably be treated as "Jet Arrow". This is the only card I can find in English. https://imgur.com/a/nad07Tg here is the card. All other Japanese has both of those attacks, and a few of them also have "Kuchi de Hasamu Kougeki". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkjJ5P4YRiU This video is Digimon World and shows "Blasting Spout". https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps/562323-digimon-world-3/faqs/66315 World 2 has "Hard Rain" and "Grand Wave" for the attacks Whamon uses. I guess Grand Wave is Tidal Wave? I'm pretty sure "Hard Rain" is one of the generic moves in World 3, but I guess Whamon is using it. The one with "Hard Rain" is the first you can fight, which is supposedly Champion and the noe with "Grand Wave" is the second, which is supposedly Ultimate? I'm still not sure what makes the second whamon Ultimate, unless someone hacked the code or something. https://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_World_Dawn_and_Dusk/Digimon_Gallery#Whamon_.28Ultimate.29 Dawn/Dusk have Tidal Wave. A card released in the SEA region tags Jet Arrow with the original name, same for this Kuchi de Hasamu Kougeki attack (I think this is SEA? Wikimon has it tagged as "Asia", so it's probably SEA) https://wikimon.net/DM02-135_(Asia). Technically the Ultimate has this move dubbed as Great Chomp. That's the Ultimate though, up to you if you want to dub it on the Champions page as Great Chomp. For now, I've left it as Kuchi de Hasamu Kougeki. Departure for a New Continent, Tentomon states the move is called "Jet Arrows" in the Digimon Analsyer. Under Pressure Whamon uses Tidal Wave. Playing Games Whamon is killed after tackling MetalSeadramon. 20,000 Digi-Leagues Under the Sea, Whamon doesn't attack. I'm going to count this as the Champion. If you want to carry it over to the Ultimate, fair enough. https://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Digital_Card_Battle/Cards gives Giant Press as a new move, +Tidal Wave and Jet Arrow. Marcusbwfc (talk) 05:15, September 26, 2018 (UTC)